This invention relates to a target system which may be used for a variety of purposes such as marksman practice as well as training exercises in the use of weapons or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a target system which is designed to be initially set so as to not be visible to the user and to be subsequently triggered so as to come into view of the user for a selective period of time after which the target will again disappear from view.
There are known systems where a target is positioned so as to be initially visible to the marksman and after being hit by a projectile will be dislodged and moved to another position so as to not be visible or so as to present a different appearance to the marksman. An example of such a target is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,310,643 which includes a plurality of targets which are slidably positioned in relation to a supporting structure such that upon hitting of the bulls eye by the marksman, the target will change positions relevant to the support.
Other target systems may comprise a target which is mounted on rollers or the like so as to be movable horizontally across a supporting structure. Thus, the moving targets are presented for a person to shoot at as may be found in shooting galleries or like places. One example of such a system is shown in U. S. Pat. No. 1,471,521, wherein a movable target simulates the actions or movements of animals or the like which they represent. The target, which may constitute a sheet of metal, is pivotally mounted upon a carriage such that it is capable of swinging vertically into and out of an operative position. A detent device holds the target plate in its normal position and releases the plate when hit by the marksman. Other similar systems may simply allow the target to be withdrawn from view upon being hit a projectile from the marksman.
There are also other target systems- which are designed to be flipped into an upward position and set for use. The pop-up target may also be designed to be withdrawn from view of the marksman upon being hit thereby indicating that the target has been hit. In another type of target which may be controlled electronically or pneumatically, the target is made to move in and out of sight of the marksman by simply moving a rod or the like to which the target is attached by means of chain drive mechanisms or the like.
From the foregoing, it should be recognized that there is a need for a target system which presents a more realistic life-like situation to the marksman. This is the case particularly in the use of target systems as training aids for police officers or other law enforcement personnel who must react to dangerous situations with precision and control. The target system to be useful in such situations, should force the marksman to react in a similar fashion to that of a live situation as well as present a more life-like target response which simulates the movements of a person or animal. In most situations, such training exercises or shooting competitions are conducted at gun ranges or similar locations which are located in relatively remote areas to ensure safety. Thus, a mechanical target system is desirable in that the availability of electricity or pneumatic power at such remote locations is rare. The target system must also be durable to withstand environmental conditions as well as the chance of being struck by a bullet or other projectile and should maintain its operating characteristics uniformly over an extended period of time.